


obit

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least she will be buried beside her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	obit

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for this?
> 
> I'm evil.

Chloe Elizabeth Price age 19, passed away October 7th, 2013. Daughter of Joyce and William Price (deceased), she was born and raised in Arcadia Bay alongside friends and family. She enjoyed listening to music, spending time with friends, and was a frequent customer at the Two Whales Diner where her mother has faithfully worked for years.

She is survived by her mother Joyce Price and stepfather David Madsen. As a former student of Blackwell Academy, a memorial service will be held October 9th on the grounds of the girl’s dorm. Anyone wishing to attend needs to just show up.

Calling hours will be held on October 12 from 1 to 4 p.m. at New Comer Funeral Home, 450 West Street, in Arcadia Bay. Burial services will be held on the next day, 11 a.m. at Hebron Cemetery where she will be laid to rest beside her father, William Price.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/).


End file.
